


Requim

by Loneshadow17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loneshadow17/pseuds/Loneshadow17
Summary: Song-fic inspired by Dear Evan Hanson's Requim.





	Requim

**Author's Note:**

> Jessica Potter is my oc. She's James' slytherin twin sister. Other than that I own nothing.

a/n- Jessica Potter is my oc. She's James' slytherin twin sister.

Remus appeared at my flat around ten o’clock. “Moony! What are you doing here!?” I said hugging my brother’s friend.

“Decide to join us Moons?” my boyfriend Sirius said coming up behind me.

“Can I come in?” he asked quietly.

“Sure.” I shrugged and let him in. He shuffled uncomfortably.

“James and Lily are dead.” He said quietly.

“WHAT!?” Sirius roared.

“Oh, my Godric. Harry?” I asked my hand pressed to my chest.

“Dumbledore has him.” Remus said finally making eye contact. I rushed toward Remus and hugged him.

“Jess I’m so sorry.” He sobbed. Sirius muttered something and stormed out of the house.

“Padfoot?” I said starting to follow him.

“Don’t follow me Jessica!” he said gripping his wand tightly before leaving.

“Do you want to see Harry?” Remus asked. I nodded tears building in my eyes.  
\------

It was nearing midnight as I held my 15-month-old nephew/godson in my arms, I stood in Dumbledore’s office with Remus and McGonagall. An owl came screeching through window, I prayed it would bring some news of where Sirius was. “The aurors have Sirius. They are sure he’s killed Peter and betrayed James.”

“How could they possibly know that?” I asked staring into Lily’s eyes and telling myself not to cry.

“He was your brother’s secret keeper was he not?” Dumbledore asked. I looked at Remus who shrugged.   
“I believe so. But sir, kill Peter?” I shook my head, “Pete was a brother to us, no way Sirius killed him.”

“Jessica, all they found of Pettigrew was his finger.”

“So, what!? People can live without a finger!” Remus set his hand on my shoulder and I took a deep breath, “What do we do now?”

“Sirius will go to Azkaban for what he did and Harry will go live with Lily’s sister.” Dumbledore said.

“PETUNIA?! NO. NO WAY! HE’S MY GODSON. I’LL TAKE HIM. THAT MUGGLE IS NOT GOING TO RAISE HIM!” I yelled. Harry started to cry, and I whispered a sorry to him as I rocked him back to sleep.

“Fine. He-who-must-not-be-named- “

“Voldemort.” I interrupted

“What?” Dumbledore asked

“Fear of the name on increases fear of the thing itself.” I said.

“Right, Voldemort is gone, for now. It might be best if he’s raised in the wizard world.”

\-------

Sirius’s trial was set the day before James’ and Lily’s funeral. I sat next to Remus who reached for my hand. As Sirius walked in, he made eye contact with me.

Why should I play this game of pretend?   
Remembering through a secondhand sorrow?   
Such a great son and wonderful friend   
Oh, don't the tears just pour  
I could curl up and hide in my room   
There in my bed, still sobbing tomorrow  
I could give in to all of the gloom   
But tell me, tell me what for  
Why should I have a heavy heart?   
Why should I start to break in pieces?  
Why should I go and fall apart for you?  
Why should I play the grieving girl and lie   
Saying that I miss you   
And that my world has gone dark without your light?  
I will sing no requiem tonight 

As the Minister pronounced him guilty, I turned to Remus who hugged me, “It’s gonna be alright Jess.” He muttered pulling me close.

“What am I gonna do without them!?” I cried.

“You have me, and I have you.” He said quietly. I walked up to Sirius before the aurors took him away.

“I gave you the world, you threw it away Leaving these broken pieces behind you everything wasted, nothing to say So I can sing no requiem” 

He looked at me with his big grey eyes, “Jess, please I didn’t do it. It was Peter.”

“YOU BETRAYED MY BROTHER. YOU BETRAYED OUR TRUST.” I sighed, “I guess you really are a Black.” I sneered. He gasped and recoiled from me. “Get him out of here.” I hissed.

I hear your voice, I feel you near   
Within these words, I finally find you   
And now that I know that you are still here I will sing no requiem tonight 

I struggled to fall asleep that night. All I heard was voices of the past.

“Will you be Harry’s godmother?” James asked with a wide grin as Lilly passed me the sleeping baby. 

“Jessica Potter, I love you!” Sirius said as we sat by the Black Lake, “I don’t see how I could ever live without you!” 

“Jess! I heard you were upset so I brought you a sugar quill from Hogsmeade.” Peter blushed.

Why should I have a heavy heart?   
Why should I say I'll keep you with me?  
Why should I go and fall apart for you?   
Why should I play the grieving girl and lie  
Saying that I miss you and that my world has gone dark without your light?   
I will sing no requiem Tonight

I stood in front of two graves, as I held Harry in my arms. “Wave bye-bye, Love.” I whispered, kissing the scar on his head.

“Do you need a minute alone?” Remus asked, “I can take Prongslet.”

“Please.” I nodded, handing Harry to Remus. Remus carried Harry back to the house. I knelt down by the graves, “I’ll protect him with my life. I promise.” I whispered. I packed Harry up and he moved into my flat. I set him up in my spare bedroom with pictures of his mum and dad. Pictures of the marauder gang in Gryffindor common room, I’m the only one wearing a Slytherin tie, but I fit in perfectly anyway. At nights after I put Harry to bed the monster would still make their way to my mind.

Cause when the villains fall, the kingdoms never weep   
No one lights a candle to remember  
No, no one mourns at all   
When they lay them down to sleep  
So, don't tell me that I didn't have it right  
Don't tell me that it wasn't black and white   
After all you put me through   
Don't say it wasn't true   
That you were not the monster  
That I knew

I was always so surprised that Sirius could betray James and Lily. He had come with us after his family disowned him. James was like his brother. Peter too. How many moons had we spent together taking care of Moony? I didn’t understand, but then aren’t all Blacks insane?

\----Ten years later. 

“Jess? I’m ready to go! ” a voice behind me said. For a minute I heard ten-year-old James calling me, when I turned around, I saw James’ face, Lily’s eyes and Sirius’s spunk.

Cause I cannot play the grieving girl and lie   
Saying that I miss you and that my world has gone dark  
I will sing no requiem  
I will sing no requiem   
I will sing no requiem tonight   
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh


End file.
